Fireteam Comet
by Spartan-938
Summary: This is a concept of a fic I thought I could excute rather well but it didn't turn out how I wanted. More than likley gonna re-make it some day. Ignore it for now.
1. Chapter 1

Fireteam Comet

By: Spartan-938

Fireteam Comet/Chapter: 01

/: Following is classified message. Encryption Code Epsilon, Addressed to Lieutenant Faulkner

//: File to delete after file close, unless proper command code is used // 

//: Hey Andrew, been a long time. I just hope your doing okay out there, you know I worry about you everyday. Your child's been kicking a lot lately; maybe he knows his daddy isn't around. The doctor says He's due any day now. I hope you'll come home soon. I've told you time and time again to retire like I did but you just wont. . .I don't blame you. The Covenant are ruthless I know but I cant see why everyone has to fight them. Why can we try and make peace or something? But I bug you with this all the time so I guess I wont this time. I love Andrew. I do and always will. Please come home after this mission. I can wait Five Months and if your not home by the time they assured me then so help me god the UNSCDF will have a new war on it's hands! Feet first into hell. . .that's what you do. But please, don't get hurt. I couldn't bare it if you were killed or hurt to bad, and it would be horrible on the baby. Before you send a message to me saying I shouldn't use UNSC secure channels to send you messages I want you to know this is my last message for some time. I'm heading to the hospital after I send this, I'm fine and so's the baby, don't worry. I do hope these colonists get the help they need and protection you and the _Relic_'s providing. I heard it's been slightly colonized for years but now it's actually being made into an entire world colony, stead of one small city and a handful of towns/villages. Good luck soldier. I love you.

You're loving wife,

Elizabeth.

The A.I read this message with a certain loathing. Senya had been alive for two years. She was a personal A.I assigned to the UNSC destroyer _Relic_. It was a peculiar ship indeed. Whilst it wasn't very old, it was designed strange. It resembled a mixture of ships like Marathon class cruisers and a UNSC Frigate. It was five times the size of a normal frigate and resembled one closely, only a lot bigger and a bit more bloated. The Marathon-class parts were the glass viewing front of its main bridge and one of its large engines. It had a thousand archer missiles, twelve MAC rounds for it's three cannons, One Hundred Pelicans, Fifty Albatross's and ten LongSword fighters. The shop was large but easy enough to maneuver but could not fly through a planets atmosphere and still be usable. The ship had two A.I's, Senya was it's first. She always questioned the close relation between a Smart A.I and a human being. She, had deleted Riemann Matrix's rampancy fail safe long ago, unknown to everyone. She was efficient and perfect. She did not need replacing or repair in anyway.

Her holographic avatar resembled a woman in a bikini. None of the crew minded. Her avatar was what kept some of the Male Marines sane on long Slipspace jumps. Her bikini's coding (1's & 0's) was always changing colors, whilst her body remain the same color with 1's and 0' streaming down it, the color Light blue. She liked the form because it got her attention, and besides, she wasn't in her holoform often. She had taken a liking to an ODST named Andrew Faulkner. He was strong tough and married. The other A.I the ship had been one assigned to be with Andrew on his missions that would require him to decrypt or interact with Covenant tech. This A.I resembled a gold human with bright gold wings. Not an angel but still pretty. He had been an experiment by ONI to make some ODST's as good Spartan-II's. Andrews combat suit was a bit thicker with more advanced technology that could house an A.I, of course it was top-secret tech, and the only one of it's kind. Flay, the A.I, was created from a flash cloned brain of Andrew, something that had been done before and had been successful with an A.I named Cortana.

Flay and Andrew, a perfect pair. Cracking jokes, exchanging ideas, and arguing which was more handsome, regardless of the fact they looked alike. Two smart A.I's in one ship. It was wonderful; one could man weapons while other navigates, perfect for war. She put in the code and allowed the file to be sent to Andrew Personal Computer in his quarters. A light blinked in her little virtual world. The captain. She appeared on her holotank next to Captain Crane. "Senya, are we ready to jump?"

"Yes captain, all systems appear functional, course set, ETA, a half hour." The _Relic_ had a prototype Slipspace drive that allowed for quicker jumps, the only draw back was it left the ships main power offline for about twenty minutes, which is where the large amount of Auxiliary power would come in to play, powering the ship until it had enough juice to go one it's own.

The ship lurched forward. Everything was running well.

Twenty Minutes Later.

The ship shook and stopped. It flew out of slipspace right past a large object. A Covenant ship. The ship slammed forward into slipspace again. This time energy was overloading in some parts of the ship. A small explosion went off in a Hallway on deck 2-B, killing three men and wound eight. The ship came out of slipspace again. They were out for half a mila second, a hundred miles away from a sun. The ship entered slipspace, still intact. The power ruptured more areas and a radiation spike went up from the engine room. The Slipspace engines had been given an overload of power. The ship came out again, this time right in front of a small fleet of ships. Covenant ones. The Covenant on board had detected them and saw the spikes in radiation in several sectors of space not very far apart, one was near a star, and where a Covenant Cruiser had apparently been before burning, they had followed the humans into a sun.

The _Relic_ lurched forward again. This time the kept going until they emerged above the colony world, _Genteer_. This time when the came out they came out to a sudden stop. A lot of crew members lurched forward off their feet and landed on the ground. Senya was ordered to check out the ship. She assed the damage and gave the report to the Captain. A half-hour later power returned and they contact the person in charge of the Colony Effort. A light fizzled deep in the sea of Zero's and one's as Flay appeared before Senya. He smirked at her. And in a mocking tone he said, "We know something they don't know."

Whelp, yeah, here it is, slow starts suck. Next chapter introduces the main _human_ characters. Tomorrow (8/10/07) I upload the final chapter of IAC, thanks for reading, btw this fic is PURE BULL PLOP! NOT TO BE CONCIDERDED CANNON, well except _a couple _parts.

Bungie's, thanks for reading, FICTION.


	2. Chapter 2

Fireteam Comet

By: Spartan-938

Fireteam Comet/Chapter 02

Andrew slid on the wet floor of the shower and fell, landing on his arms and knee's, thankfully nothing else. He stood up. The ship had been shaking a lot, but he had merely held onto the shower handles to keep up. The ship gave a final lurch and just shuddered and he went flying forward. "The hell was that, Covenant?" Andrew headed to the towel rack and dried himself off. He left the showers into the locker room, some marines and officers trying to get back up or figure out what was happening.

Andrew opened his locker and put on his underwear and deodorant, put on a black tank top and some thin gray pants and headed for the ODST lockers. Hey punched in the access code, zero, one, one, seven, and entered the room where on a series of hooks and shelves lay the ODST combat suit parts. He put on the boots and pants, sealing their latches. His upper suit, with a flak jacket vest, went on next. He picked up his helmet. Just like the other ODST helmets except a bit thicker, bullet proof and could hold an A.I, the helmet itself had a enough power to keep the A.I active, connected to the suit, the A.I might as well had been in MJOLNIR Mark V power armor. He starred at the visor, his reflection starring back at him. "Hello, handsome." He lifted it and put it on his head, the automatic locks engaging.

Captain Crane looked out the main window into space, starring at the planet. It was beautiful, plentiful forests, valleys for the colonizing; it looked like a Prototype of Paradise. The Hologram of a young women beside him was joined by another. This one was a young man, in old-fashioned jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and two beautiful wings jutting from his back, which were folded. "Hey sir, what the hells going on", the Gold A.I asked.

"Were experiencing some…_technical_ difficulties."

"I don't like it when I'm lied to sir."

"I wish I was but we have no idea what happened. Senya did a full ship diagnostic, we have ten crewmembers dead, thirty-six injured…it's not looking at all good."

"Covenant tampering sir?"

"Unknown."

"I see. Sir I just finished analyzing the ship veiwscreen recorders. We came out near a Covenant ship and not long after in front of a small attack force. I recommend an immediate ship power down and scan for any signatures that could potentially lead the Covenant here sir."

"I agree." This time Senya had spoke up.

"I suppose that would be best."

The captain turned to the holotank.

"Senya shut down all main power, put us on Auxiliary power, divert all power from any spareable systems and put in in the main power for when we can start back up, those freak jumps drained a lot from what the screens up here are showing."

"Sir!" She fizzled away.

"Sir what should I do," Flay asked looking up at the Captain.

"While Senya's doing that search I want you to bring the ship to a Orange threat level."

"Orange sir?"

"We're in the clear for now but with the chance of those Covenant ships coming and dropping in at any time we cant be to careful. I also want you to tell all other ships in this area to power down to Auxiliary power and stand-by, and for the person in charge to make a call to the Governor on the planets surface for them to do the same. Covenant scans can pick up a lot of things, even ships on Auxiliary but it'll be more difficult and could by us some time."

"Yes sir."

"_Attention all personal, we are on threat level Orange, all Marines get ready for anything, pilots, to your ships but keep the engines off, I repeat, __**OFF!**__"_

The voice echoed through the whole ship. Small armory stations were opening up all around the ship, all armories ran by crewmembers were getting all the merchandise out. Something was going down. Something _big_.

The Captain looked out of the window, the two pilots at their controls. Their consoles started beeping. One looked up at him. "Sir, slipspace rupture, on the far side of the planet, One covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser, running dark with as much minimal power as they can give out, they've sent two dropships out sir Phantom class. At the moment they are both heading for the planet but that's because they dropped out a pretty fair distance away, trying not to get picked up by our sensors."

"They're weapons, are they online?"

"Not that I can see sir." The pilot said this with a sound of fear in his voice.

"Alright. Senya, Flay."

The two holograms fizzled up.

"Senya, I want two Longswords out there and to move as fast as they can to Intercept, tell them if it gets too hot they can retreat. ("Sir," she said as she fizzled away.)Flay, I want you to return to the holotank that has your chip in it, in Lieutenant Faulkner's quarters."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Flay, make the Lieutenant well aware that he and his fireateam will be brought planet side by Pelican soon."

"Yes sir."

Andrew inserted the A.I's chip into his helmet. "Hey Flay, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Captain wants us to get the team and head for the Pelican bay."

"Which one?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Can you do a scan that can tell us where there's a Pelican bay that isn't to crowded?"

"Yeah, give me a sec."

Andrew nodded and left his quarters. He ran down the halls with sudden warmth in his body. He loved getting into combat with the enemy. His team was unrivaled, even with the Elite's of the Covenant. He could down an Elite any day. He got to Armory C-9, Fireateam Comets home during space travel, always choosing what they'd use next time, polishing their favorites, and sometimes heading to the shooting range.

He stepped through he automatic doors to see the huge cache of weapons. The way the Armory was organized you'd think you were in a 21st Century Super Market. On some benches in a far corner sat his men. Private Ken Raves, kneeling on the ground putting two canisters of C-7 Foaming Explosive in a bag with fifteen Fragmentation Grenades. Strapped to his back was a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher. Sitting next to him was his weapon, a Shotgun. The bag probably had some shell boxes. Ken was a heavy weapons expert, he felt right at home with bombs that could go off at any moment in the area. Gunpowder was a pleasant scent of accomplishment to him. All of Ken's features were hidden by his armor and helmet. Ken was a veteran Fireteam Comet member; he always refused promotions though. No one really knew why. Ken put the bags strap on his shoulder. He was used to carrying uneven weights. He looked at a C-12 Damage Pack being hefted up onto James Torence's back. James was relatively new, he didn't favor anything but he was good with a machine. And a weapon, with one grenade he could probably blow up the _Relic_. He held up a MA5B Assault Rifle.

Andrew Holstered a Pistol and grabbed an Assault Rifle too. He looked at the others. Two were new team members; One named Dave Krowl, who was pretty much a marine in an Elite Fireteam. And the other was Jack Packard. Jack was new, there was no denying that but he was damned good. Andrew had seen him practicing with the MA5B, he was a good shot and could be counted on in a firefight. Jack put on his helmet, hiding his Light Brown hair and blue eyes. Jack was a pretty nice guy. He was serious when it was needed but out of combat he was another one of the guys, he didn't seem to be very popular around the ship though, him just being transferred on. They all gathered their weapons and ammo and left the Armory. Everyone followed Andrew, who was following a NAV point set by Flay. Andrew keyed his COMM. "Captain, this is Faulkner, we're inbound to Pelican bay D-9, what's our Op status?"

"You're team is going down planet side to defend a small town. Those two Phantoms were decoys, while we were focusing on it another Covenant ship came out of Slipspace, and sent off five Phantoms of it's own down to the town. We don't know why their specifically targeting this small area but we're sure it's because they want to get a foot hold and a good vantage point on the real target, the city. I don't think they've detected the Colony ships, we're trying to keep it that way, while they're aren't many forces down there right now expect more on the way, and expect more reinforcements in due time. Good luck Marines."

Fireteam Comet got to the Pelican bay and boarded. The Pelican took off from the bay down to the planet. The ODST's all checked their armaments one last time. It was gonna be a rough landing.

Longer chap than usual, expect combat and more plot development in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Bungie's stuff, Halopedia, and thanks to those who comment.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE; My computer has started doing this thing where it automatically checks my documents spelling, I apologize if theres any typos or words that should not be there or should be other words.

Copyright Bungie and stuff.

Fireteam Comet

By: Spartan-938

Fireteam Comet/Chapter 03/Part 1

"INCOMING!"

The pilot shouted as the Pelican veered to the right. Plasma fire was hammering into it from a Phantom. The Pelican's chain gun fired and destroyed the Phantoms front, sending it crashing down into a rocky cliff. The Pelican flew over it's wreckage and saw it; the town. It was a pretty impressive town; it had buildings and streets, biboard ads for the new Civillian Warthog. And a couple squads of Elite's and Grunts moving into alleys and out of the Pelicans fire range. Two grunts came out on rooftops and fired Fuel Rod Cannons into the hull of the Pelican. Two melon sized holes melted open. The Pelican got near the ground. "Good luck Comet, LZ is hot, repeat, hot!"

The Marines hoped out of the Pelicans bay and knelt down. Two Elite's rounded a corner and fired with their Plasma Rifle's. MA5B bullets peppered into them, their shields glowing and becoming distorted. One Elite jumped back behind cover, leaving it's blue armored friend to be killed. The Minor Domo's shields flickered away, it turned and roared at its comrade and fell as bullets shredded it's stomachs skin. Andrew keyed his COMM. "Stan, Dave, you two flank right and head through those buildings, cover any civilians you find, Ken, Jack, flank left and get around behind them to surprise those Elite's, I'm gonna sit tight here and keep em busy, MOVE!"

They all spread out. Andrew moved forward and crouched behind a car nearby. He heared something inside. "Shit," Andrew muttered, "Civilians trapped in the line of fire." Andrew ran out from his cover, the Elite from before came out and fired. There were sounds of fire from the rooftops and from in the ally where the Elite had been hiding. The elite turned and got shot with Ken's shotgun. It's shields burst offline and it howled. It ran forward, dislodging a Plasma grenade from its waist and primed it. Another burst of fire made it fall, the grenade exploding in its dead hands. Ken and Jack ran over to take cover behind some trees and fired on three Elite's moving up from their own cover. Two were minor domo's one was a major. The Major through a plasma grenade, landing near Andrew. Andrew jumped forward and rolled as it went off. Andrew felt some heat. He turned and fired. On a Grunt that had shot him on the leg with an Uncharged Plasma Pistol shot. The Grunt squealed and fell back, bluish blood gushing from its face. Andrew looked at his leg. It seemed okay; the Grunt hadn't been to close so the plasma had dissipated a little before impact. It had burnt away some of the outside of his suit though.

Senya looked through the files of the ship, trying to kill time till' the Lieutenant got back. If she told anyone what would they say? Was it forbidden for a smart A.I to care for something other than it's programmed to? No, it shouldn't. She had such a short life, like all A.I's, they should be allowed to have "fun", and be able to "love". Of course there were certain boundaries to where an A.I could love. While A.I's such as her had holographic forms it was somewhat difficult to edit them, and they would still be holographic and untouchable. A beacon lit up. She fizzled into appearance at the captain's side on her holotank. "Senya, two more Covenant ships have entered the system, I want you to prepare the Super MAC guns for combat, we may have to engage them.

"Aye sir."

She accessed the proper files and the three giant shells slid into the cannon barrel. Ready to fire when she wanted to fire. She fizzled back up on the tank. "Online sir, archer missiles ready to fire as well. Also our ship has normal power back and is "super-jump" ready," she said in a somewhat bored tone. Crane didn't notice. "Good, Senya, just incase another ship comes out of slipspace near us, get the teleporters running."

The Relic had numerous Bumblebee Escape pods but due to its massive size a large portion of the crew would probably be left on the ship. To make up for this, the UNSC saw fit to install many teleporter "walls" around the ship that lead to the pods. The teleporters would come out in a hallway wall just across from an Escape pod. Teleport walls would glow red instead of green if it's pod had launched. They used this technology at a training facility on Mars, and it worked out so they adopted it into ships. Unfortunately panic was still a problem and if someone didn't get out of the field of the teleporter quickly when another was coming through they'd get "telefraged", or in rare case's teleported somewhere else. This occurrence is considered an anomaly and a bug that needs to be worked out. A warning light showed up in Senya's little world. One of the Covenant ships was heading planet side.

Dave dragged the last body onto the pile outside the town. They had eliminated all the Covenant in the area and were now piling their corpses so they could be taken out of the town. Numerous citizens, namely women and children, had escaped through a tunnel network to the city. Of course Andrew had Flay who told Andrew that there so-called network was the sewers. Ken was steaming because he had set up a make shift bomb that would take down quit a few buildings to crush the Covenant and kill them all. Now he had the task of disarming them. He had given Dave the detonator to hold. A number of men from the village were heading into their homes to gather what they could before they evacuated. Dave took off his helmet and put it down on the ground, along with his weapons. He crouched down and looked at the remote detonator in his hands. Idiot marine, probably wanted to push the button regardless of the fact it would've killed Ken and numerous civillia- A loud explosion like noise echoed through the valley. At first he thought Dave and set off the explosives but it would've more deafening if he had.

Andrew looked around and saw it. A Covenant ship was coming in through the atmosphere, it's shields shimmering as in came into the sky. Ken had heard it and came running, his shotgun in his hands, SPNKr strapped to his back. "Oh shit," Ken said. A number of small projectiles rose up into the sky from the ship and came flying at them fast. "Missile's sir?" Stan asked. Jack stepped forward. "No, their pods, with Elite's in them. Take Cover!" They all ran and took cover behind trees and rocks. Dave crouched behind the body pile and peeked around it. The pods came and landed. Their fronts burst off and Five Minor Elite's, two Major Elite's and and Ultra came out of the pods. The Ultra activated an Energy Sword. Dave hopped up smiling. Andrew ran forward towards him; "NO YOU IDIOT!"

/:Unexpected error, Anomaly detected in system, Identified as class-2 virus, to return to reading file 03 please access folder 2


	4. Chapter 3 P2

/:/ System File Found, anomoly deleted, see refrence files for details

Senya was at the Captains side. Another Covenant ship was moving towards the other side of the planet, a desert like plateau. Crane looked at Senya. "Assessment?"

"I don't know sir. There are no humans colonies in that area, and they aren't trying to move to the from within the planets atmosphere because they already directed a ship there right in the open. I'll scan for any sighs of energy or radiation."

Senya bowed her head for a moment.

"Sir, I've picked something up, a military installation, located on the Plateau and full of underground tunnels and facilities. Sir, there's been a hidden UNSC base here for who knows how long."

"Hail them Senya, we have to warn them about that ship," Crane said inspecting the diagram of the base on the screen in front of him. "And while you're at it ask them what the hell they're doing there."

The explosion went off, completely breaking apart the building walls. It caved in along with another building and half of another. They rubble came down crushing the Elite's, and the humans who had remained in the town. A small crater opened up where the first building had once stood, ruble pouring down into it. Andrew tackled Dave to the ground and began punching his face. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU KILLED OVER TWENTY PEOPLE!" He saw blood all over Dave's face as he mashed in his nose. He felt Dave's nose break. He stopped working the face and began punching Dave's stomach. While the newest members of Comet looked at the chaos that was once an apartment complex, Ken walked over to Andrew to stop the fight. Andrew pulled his combat knife from its sheath and started to bring it down at Dave's throat. Ken's hand grabbed his forearm and pulled Andrew up. Ken's other hand wrenched the knife from his grasp and slid it back into it's sheath. Ken looked into the sky. A click was heard in all the ODST's helmets. "This is Private Ken Raves, requesting immediate evac, Private Dave is down, an Elite caught him off guard without his helmet, bring medical supplies, his face was beaten bad and he probably has a broken rib or two."

"Roger, inbound."

Andrew walked away from Dave and wiped his bloody hands on some grass. He looked back up at the wreckage. He'd have Dave removed from his Fireteam for this. The Pelican came in and lifted them out. As the Pelicans door began to shut ten Pelicans and two albatross's could bee seen flying away and over the cliffs. "Hey pilot, what are they doing?"

"Orders from the Captain. Covenant found some old UNSC base on the other side of the planet, we're gonna try and hold em off."

Andrew left the Pelican bay with his men. Dave was on a stretcher being taken to Medical bay 5 for some stitches and to rest and recover. Dave was knocked out so he couldn't yell and shout that Andrew had nearly killed him. The COMM crackled in his helmet. A female voice spoke; "Lieutenant, good to see your back unharmed, Captain Crane wants you and your team to get to the nearest HEV deployment bay, you're getting dropped into the city."

"Why couldn't the Pelican take us there, or we just walk then?"

"Because the Covenant just deployed a Scarab excavation walker and numerous Artillery piece's around the city. We don't know why the Scarab's there, probably looking for another base, but we know it's gonna be hell, and why not send a group of Elite helljumpers down there to quench the flames?"

Flay snorted over the COMM.

"Senya out."

Andrew got into the bay and stepped into an HEV. He saw a number of other Helljumper's get into their HEV's as well. On the right of Andrew's in the weapon holder was an MA5B. To the left was a Shotgun. He heard Ken laugh with pleasure; Ken's HEV held two SPNKr's and plenty of rockets. The pods' covers slid down over them sealing them in the boxes. Andrew heard a loud clicking like noise and felt the pod slid down. He enjoyed the felling of the HEV's as they fell. Sure it was dangerous but so where Trains, starships, Longswords, and more. It shook a little. It had hit the planets atmosphere. The felt it rock and jump a little. The bottom boosters had activated and the chute at the top had released. He heard some loud noises and explosions and felt the pod impact on the surface.

The pod door released and he jumped out, MA5B in hand. He knelt down and looked around. It seemed pretty clear, they must have landed at the edge of the city. He looked up and saw some fire on some rooftops. A couple pods must've landed inside the buildings. He made his status light flicker green. Three more lights from his team lit up. Someone other then Dave was missing. Andrew looked around the area. In a dirt pile, in a construction zone lay a sideways HEV, it's chute not yet released. Andrew shouted and ran for the pod. Who ever was in it may still be alive. A service tag blinked up on his HUD, Stan. Andrew was nearly there when a Plasma mortar came down on the pod. The HEV's metal melted off and a body rolled out. Stan was shouting, and crying, his suit's chest burnt away and his skin being burnt off. Another mortar came down on Stan and nothing was left but a small crater of glass. To be lucky enough to survive an HEV malfunction and to be killed like he was so soon after. It was horrible.

Andrew slowly began to back away from the construction zone. Hey needed his Shotgun. He heard his men on the COMM asking where he landed. He ignored them. A Wraith slowly made it's way into his view and tuned facing him. He kept backing toward his HEV, scared and hardly breathing. The Wraith's gun on it's to begin to move up and down a little, targeting and calculating. Andrew bumped into something, his pod. He reached back and grasped the Shotgun. He held it up in his left hand, his right holding the Assault Rifle. He stood still. The Wraith stopped moving. He sprinted forward firing his assault rifle. His HUD's ammo counter going lower. The bullets bounced off the Wraith. It fired a large blast of Superheated Plasma. Andrew forced himself to run a bit faster. He avoided the blast. His Assault Rifle depleted of ammo in its clip. He threw the gun aside, out of the battle. Andrew bounced the Shotguns handle to the right into his right hand. He grasped it and fired. The rounds impacted on the Wraith having no effect. Two small guns on the side fins of the Wraith popped up and began to fire. Andrew jumped up, the turrets followed. The mortar fired. The glob of plasma barley missed Andrew. Andrew landed onto of the Wraiths cockpit. The two small turrets tried to aim up at him but only hit the Wraith, melting off some of it's own plating. Andrew aimed the Shotgun straight down at the hatch and pulled the trigger. The plating dented down a little and a few bits of shrapnel from the bullets flew back against Andrew's armor. He kept pumping and firing till the hatch had dented in enough to have a few openings on its edges. Andrew tossed aside the Shotgun. The mortar fired but missed Andrew, not being able to aim low enough. Andrew pulled and bent the hatch so half of it was facing straight up. A Major Elite looked up at him from inside and howled with rage, it's mandibles spreading open. Andrew grabbed a grenade off his vest and pulled the pin. "Smile asshole." He stuffed the grenade down and jumped off the Wraith quickly. The Grenade rest in the Elite's mouth, it's mandibles briefly closing in around it before it exploded.

When Jack, Ken, James, and three other ODST's arrived, Andrew was sliding the last new shell into his Shotgun, his Assault rifle strapped to his back. He stood up and looked at his men. The COMM crackled and they heard him say; "Let's rock," as he cocked the Shotgun.

Trying to make these chapters a bit longer. Sorry for the delay all, ive been doing stuff. I know that the whole cocking a shotgun and saying a cheesy one-line-er is cliché but I couldn't help it. Before I get any comments like: "WTF, ODST NOT MASTER CHIEF WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!?" (not saying that any of my readers are so fanboyish that they have no brain) or: "FTW ODSTS CANT PWN LIKE TEH SPARTAN, LOL N00B 1337PWNER etc, etc." Listen, you've got to do what you can with what you've got. If I was a dedicated Marine with no chance in hell of living I'd go down fighting and attempting the impossible. Also, I'm aware that Shotguns arnt dualwiedable but that wont stop Miranda Keyes in Halo 3 when she's up against three Brutes. Now the difficulty with stuff like this is you have to keep carecters like marines strong but not as strong as Spartans are. Also, pretty much the only reason Marine's don't seem ver capable in the games is because, one, you're a super solider, and two, their just AI. Also this chapter is in two part's due to problems loading them together as one.

CHEESY ONE LINER BITCHES

Halo is copyright Bungie Studios, Thank you for reading, and see you again soon.


	5. Note to Readers

Dear readers,

I've been having some trouble uploading stories and chapters. While I am working this out, please be paitent. I expect I wont be finished with Comet til a little after the Release of Halo 3. Also, I've been having some major writers block and school occupies a lot of time. So I ask that you please be paitent and bare with me.


End file.
